Earth Resistance Military
The Earth Resistance Armed Forces was the major armed military of the Earth Resistance, that are heavily armed and well trained with the use of Earth tactics and war strategies. They are mostly responsible for multiple destructive events that occured against the Galactic Empire, during the Earth Imperial War, in the years of the Imperial Occupation of Earth that has lasted since 2020 up until 2043. ''History Firearms Due to planet Earth's military Powers be completely eradicated along with most of the factories of munitions and war supplies worldwide, most of the Earth Resistance's military arsenal composed of a mixture of both guns of Earth's formal military style guns, and captured weapons salvaged from the Galactic Empire. It was eventually rare to find any bullet based guns due to the events following the fall of Earth on October 22nd, 2020. Despite this event, most of the Earth Resistance's Arsenal of weaponry at the time of the early years of the Occupation, composed of both a captured Imperial weapons, and remnants of Earth Military guns, many of these Earth guns were even said to have survived the fighting that were not destroyed by the Galactic Empire during the fall of Earth, as many of these guns were said to have been brought southbound to Antarctica. By 2022, A massive factory, was built in Antarctica in order to produce bullet based firearms in an attempt to try and keep the Earth weapon systems alive, while Earth Resistance forces continued to gather more and more laser blasters from the Galactic Empire. Unfortunately, this factory would eventually be destroyed by 2025, during the Imperial invasion of Antarctica which resulted into the complete end for bullet based weaponry for the Earth Resistance, as all other Earth military based guns were considered gone, with the exception of a small amount that were sent off Antarctica at the time of the Engagement. It would be eventually discovered that any soldier who found or somehow came into possession of a Firearm of Earth military origin such as AK-47, M-16, M60's ext, that soldier would be paid a large amount of credits due to most of the Earth based guns being hard to find in the last years of the Earth Imperial War. 'Vehicles' Vehicles with the Earth Resistance armed forces consisted of a mixture of all nationality vehicles from the once scattered armies across the world, however due to the destruction of most of the worlds nations not many military equipment was known to survive the Imperial Invasion of the planet, leaving only a small amount of equipment left in Earth's military war supply. The equipment that was said to have still survived the Imperial Invasion of Earth, was known to be from only 3 nations, many of these vehicles were known to originate from the United States of America, Germany, and the Soviet Union, while also containing vehicles captured Imperial during the early stages of the occupation of Earth. Throughout the Earth Imperial War, many of these vehicles were limited in number As when the Galactic Empire invaded Earth in 2019, most of the Earth's military Arsenal including guns and ammunition had been destroyed including resources that could have been used to built guns and vehicles, it was during the final days of the Imperial Invasion, in which multiple equipment including guns and military vehicles had been moved towards Antarctica by October 22nd, which was the very day Earth was officially conquered by the Galactic Empire, and have since then been fighting the Empire for resources, any vehicles that were left behind were either destroyed by the Empire, or abandoned, and salvaged in the later years and brought back to Antarctica by Earth Resistance forces, in hopes of preparing for a counter attack in order to reclaim their home continents from the Empire. However by 2024, Antarctica was invaded by the Galactic Empire, where despite holding out against the imperial invasion for several month Ice Continent would eventually fall to the Galactic Empire, resulting into the destruction of most of the Earth Resistance including Arctic Iron Works, that was said to have been the last official Earth Munitions factory left on Earth. Despite most of the Earth Resistance being defeated in 2025, some vehicles were saved due to being faried off at an unknown location, several days before Antarctica was overrun. It would be to the extent of this point, that the Earth Resistance was temporarily knocked out of a war until it reestablished itself a couple years later. Due to the shortage of vehicles at this time due to mostly everything being lost in Antarctica, the Earth Resistance resulted into a friend's of tactics in order to steal Imperial vehicles to try and even the odds. The Earth Resistance continued this strategy even when the war started turn against them by the mid-2030s all the way up until the early 2040s. Despite being outnumbered, and outgunned, even after multiple traitors turn the resistance in to the Galactic Empire following the closing of the black hole, most of the vehicles that were eventually taken from the Galactic Empire continue to serve with the Earth Resistance all the way until the arrival of the New Republic by 2043. 'Trivia''' Category:Earth Imperial War Era Category:Factions created by 2091riveraisrael Category:Novel Characters